


Sleeping Beauty

by Ghelik



Series: The 100 Fics [56]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghelik/pseuds/Ghelik
Summary: Bellamy wakes Echo





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Companion fic to "The Glass Box". You don't need to read that one to understand this.

Bellamy has never had the opportunity to watch Echo sleep.

Back on the Ring, she seemed to take only catnaps and was always alert, her whole body tensing at the slightest sound. Being an insomniac, Bellamy knows she lay down beside him only until he fell asleep and spent the rest of the night wandering the hallways or reading on his tablet.

In her sleep Echo is a statue: regal, powerful. Her brow smooth and mouth set into a slight smile, just the tiniest up-turn to the corners of her lips.

The pod hisses and slides open.

Echo looks like the effigies of kings and queens from before the bombs: slender and tall; hand folded over her belly, fingers clasped around the hilt of her hunting knife.

He combs her hair back, not that there is a single hair out of place, but his hands itch to touch her. Who can blame him? It’s been over a hundred years.

He watches as her eyes flit under her eyelids, her fingers tightening imperceptibly around the hilt. Bellamy presses his fingers a little firmer against her scalp, scratching the way she likes to let her know it’s him, there is no threat, she can relax a little longer.

Her lips pull firmer up, and she tilts her chin up towards him, eyes still shut.

Bellamy sits on the edge of her pod and bends over her, kissing first the left and then the right eyelid. Echo shakes under him, a small whine escaping the long column of her throat.

Her lips are warm, soft and inviting when they finally meet.

When they kiss, Echo’s whole body responds: from the way her head tilts to allow better access, to the slight tremble of her knee. Her shoulders relax, and her back arches and her hands always find him. He loves that, for all her composure, al her tightly checked emotions, she loves with no control, with no conditions or bargains.

Sometimes he can’t believe that he could be so lucky as to have Echo; that someone like her would even look at him and find a partner worthy of her time.

Bellamy sits back, and her caramel eyes open, For a blissful moment they are the only two people in the universe, and he loses himself in the golden flecks of her irises.

Then she frowns. “What’s wrong?”

Bellamy caresses her cheek, swallows the knot in his throat and says: “Harper and Monty didn’t make it.”

He wanted to wait. To tell them all at the same time, explain the situation and show them the video logs. But as soon as the words are out of his mouth, he cannot stop talking. So he tells her about waking up and finding Jordan, about the video logs and how Monty and Harper never got to sleep. How the two of them had their doubts about everything that transpired in the bunker and how Octavia burned the farm. About Jasper’s letter. “They wanted to stay behind, and I forced them to come and fight.”

Echo holds him against her chest, her strong arms the only thing keeping him together.

“They would’ve died if they had stayed in the bunker. Murphy and Emori would be dead if Monty and Harper hadn't followed you across the desert.” She swallows, takes a deep shuddering breath. Bellamy can feel her tears on the nape of his neck. “They lived the life they wanted. We shall not dishonor them with our sorrow and regret.” Her voice hitches a little. “We will honor their life.”

He buries his head in the crook where her shoulder meets her neck and breathes her in. She smells weird of chemicals and mothballs. But under that is the smell of wet dirt and the Ark’s bland, vanilla-scented soap and that slight smell that’s purely Echo.

When she finally pulls away, he has stopped crying. Her eyes are red and puffy, but her mouth is set. “Let’s wake the others.” He stands, and when Echo climbs out of her pod, she’s the one to take his hand, and together they go wake their family.

**Author's Note:**

> As always this wasn't beta'd  
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting.


End file.
